To Be Everlasting
by MegaxXxMonster
Summary: Decisions are everywhere, in everything. They can destroy or save you. But no matter what, decisions change you. For Winnie, the decision was never easy but it was one she had to make.     One-Shot


There are minor changes, like the year of her death, and a few other minors like how the whole Tuck family is at he grave. This is all in Winnie's POV just for the heads up

I sat down on the old rocking chair that I had finally convinced my husband to take out of the attic and into one of the rooms of our house. He had been content on throwing the old thing away but I had refused. The pure oak wood - even through all the years of use - still had a slight feel of the woods to them, which continued to remind me of my home.

Home wasn't where I had lived with my mother and father for the first fifteen years of my life. No, home for me was the little house that had belonged to the Tucks.

After they had left, after Jesse told me that he would love me until the day he died, I had begun to visit the spring and where their home had once been as often as I could.

On lonely days I would find myself sneaking out of the house - much to mothers displeasure - and sneaking away to just lay down and daydream upon the rocked where Jesse had taken me. His Eiffel tower, as he had told me, I treasured that place and always felt a little closer to Jesse whenever I was there.

It was true that I decided not to drink from the spring on that one day. Tucks words had gotten to me. But I didn't even last a month before running back to the spring and taking a big gulp of the heavenly water. The pain of not knowing if I'd live long enough to see the Tucks again pained me and so I packed a little bag of necessaries and ran off. I had left a note to my mother; I told her that I had moved away for an indefinite amount of time. I told her that I wanted a chance to experience what the world had to offer and that no matter what she thought or how much I had grown, I would always be her little girl. It pained me to leave her but I knew it had been a must.

I had run off to a completely different continent but I didn't dare go to Paris. I wanted to wait until I found Jesse so that we could climb the stairs together. All 1652 of them, as Jesse would remark.

I had written to my mother many times throughout the years. I had told her that I had married a handsome man and we had two beautiful children and we were living happily in a spacious house in the middle of a far away town. It wasn't a complete lie either, the man that I had told my mother that I had married was indeed living with me and he did have to wonderful kids but they weren't mine and he definitely was not my husband. He was just a friend that I made when I had first come into the town.

I moved from town to town for almost seven decades before going back to Treegap. I had hopped dearly that when I returned I would find the Tucks waiting there as if not even a day went by in between our last encounter but unfortunately that wasn't so.

When I had returned the Tucks weren't any where to be found where their old house had been or any where in the woods at all as a matter in fact. I had been starting to give my hopes up when I decided to visit my old house. No one lived in it anymore since my parents had died in it. The house's ownership would have been passed down to me but thy already thought that I had died from some illness.

Once I had got to the house I looked around everywhere for any sign of anything. I couldn't see any footprints or signs that anything living other than forest animals had been around the area in a while. I had started to turn around to leave feeling sad that there was still no signs of the Tucks, when I had noticed a hoof print. It was barely there but it made me stand to full attention. I followed to soft trail of tracks around the back of the house and into the trees beside the yard. That's where the trail had stopped but I had looked up to find something - or rather someone, that I had never imagined seeing again. A horse was standing their eating the grass. The Tucks horse. I had stared looking around for the Tucks and had spotted them kneeling down around something.

Mae had had her arms wrapped around a hunched Jesse while Miles and Angus Tuck had been standing around looking slightly gloomy.

I had walked over to them and was surprised that they still hadn't noticed me by that time. I approached them from behind and opened my mouth to speak but I was immediately at a loss of what to say. It wasn't my fault though. What were you supposed to say after not seeing each other for over half a century?

Miles must have noticed something though because he turned around to face me.

He looked shocked at first when he saw that it was me standing there. He had looked towards something in front of he before taking a step towards me.

"Winnie Foster?" he has asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded my head in response.

I saw everyone else's heads turn around to face me. Jesse's eyes were watery as if he was crying or just on the brim of it.

"B-but you're supposed to be dead?" Jesse said but it came out as more of a question.

I had felt my eyebrows knot together in confusion. Were they hopping that I didn't drink from the spring?

I looked past them to see what it was they had been staring at minutes before and came across a stone. Looking closer I realized there was words upon said stone. Winnie Foster Loving Wife and Mother.

"I'm not dead Jesse."

Mae spoke up, "Did you have a family? And kids? It's obvious that you drank from the spring but why start a family if you know there gonna die and you will have to leave them?"

I chuckled slightly. "I don't have a family, no husband, no kids. That was just something I said to get my mother off my back."

Jesse still looked shocked and then his expression turned to happy, "You're alive! Winnie Foster is alive!"

He stood up and grabbed me into his arms and twirled me around. I laughed as he set me down and passionately have me a huge kiss. Oh how I missed his kiss.

I get up off the rocking chair and over to the baby's room. I walked in to see Jesse whistling the music box's tune to our little girl. Even though she was only four months old she already had Jesse wrapped around her finger.

Our five-year-old son was staying with uncle Miles for three days so that Miles can feel the love of having a child around again. Our son was a completely different matter than our little girl. He was a duplicate of Jesse personality wise. He loved to explore and was always getting into trouble.

Yes, our children age, soon my own children will probably look older than me.

When they are older we will give them he option of drinking from the spring, living with the Tucks and I for all eternity. Or they can chose to continue to age, raise a family that can make it through all the milestones of life together. They can marry the person they love and grow old together. They can be happy.

We, Jesse and I, will support them in whatever path they chose for we will always love them.

Jesse looked up at me, "What good fortune brings my lovely wife into this room?"

I smiled, he was always so loving. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course and the feelings are mutual. I love you too"

He pulled me into a hug with his free arm and we just stared down at our lovely daughter.

This is how I want to live for rest of eternity. This is how I will.

I would love to know what you think!


End file.
